


Metanoia

by Kaggath



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabbles, Original Character(s), Other, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform, Twi'lek, oh look more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggath/pseuds/Kaggath
Summary: Drabbles set roughly in the Old Republic featuring my original characters





	1. Mactans

**Prompt: Don’t dehumanize bad people because it’s their humanity which makes what they’ve done so terrifying**

 

Catching Fliis’s shoulder in an inescapable grip, Mactans turned her to face. She felt the heat in her gaze, laid it bare before Fliis. 

“Yes, what they did was wrong. Yes, they deserve to be punished. But never, ever call them monsters.”

Fliis didn’t shrink away. She had a fire in her heart, just like Mactans. The passion in her eyes sparkled like crystals. Drawing up, she looked into Mactans. They understood each other’s pain. Although they took very different paths, in many ways they were the same.

That’s why it was so important to Mactans she understand.

“They are!” Fliis said acidly. Mactans felt a strange ache in her heart seeing Fliis this way. She needed to soothe her, but first Fliis needed to hear what Mactans meant. 

“We can’t call them monsters, Fliis. Monsters aren’t real. They are. To take away the reality of their existence is to take away the reality of their actions. It isn’t right to pay them that discredit, because it is a discredit to yourself and your survival.”


	2. Fliis

**Prompt: She isn’t just pretty…she’s otherworldly and vaguely threatening**

Fliis practiced her winning smile and finger blasters in the mirror. She looked like an idiot. Slumping forward, she shook her head before splashing some cold water on her face.

Was she going to dinner with Mactans? Yes! Was it a fancy place? Well…as best her credits could afford. They did need to do some work on the air recycler and the ship was flying a little rough lately but…

Her cheeks puffed out as Fliis blew out the breath she was holding. She usually didn’t have this kind of problem with women. Fliis liked to believe she was something of a “spacer gentleman,” debonair and suave.

She also liked to believe rancors could fly.

Still…there was something different about Mactans. She was intense, but she was beautiful. In a dangerous way. Like, a loaded blaster, or a freighter on a collision course with her heart.

If she hadn’t heard Rack’s beeping signaling the approach, Fliis probably would have jumped out of her skin with how loud Ruin banged on the door.

“Fliis hurry up! She’s going to get cranky and—what no!” his attention turned to Rack’s antagonizing. “I’m not scared of her! Well that’s one of the many differences between us. Well, sure, Fliis is probably scared but in that weird way organics do when they like—I do NOT have a fleshy fetish!”


End file.
